Chocolate is one of the world's favorite food products, and may be found in a variety of forms including dark chocolate, white chocolate, and milk chocolate--including white milk chocolate. Chocolate is, of course, a food substance, of which the principal constituents are chocolate liquor and cocoa butter, both of which are derived from cocoa beans, together with sugar. When milk chocolate is prepared, the formulation will include milk solids, including butter fat, as well. Milk chocolate is substantially anhydrous.
While many countries have their own standards for milk chocolate, it is essentially universally held that there must be no less than 12% of milk solids--and usually in the range of 20% to 35%, including butter fat--included in the milk chocolate formulation. The fat system which is found in milk chocolate is the combination or blend of cocoa butter together with butter fat. It follows that milk chocolate is a suspension, in which the milk solids and sugar are suspended in a fat system.
Indeed, a general consideration during the production of milk chocolate is that the available butter fat which comes from the milk constituent, and which is added to the chocolate formulation, must be miscible with the cocoa butter and will blend with the cocoa butter so as to form the fat system of the milk chocolate. It is well noted that cocoa butter and butter fat have quite dissimilar characteristics, although they may be tempered in a similar fashion at specific tempering temperatures and dwell times, in order to achieve the required chocolate characteristics of hardness and snap. Cocoa butter and butter fat do not form a eutectic within which various fat crystal structures can be detected with the desired characteristics being available only within very narrow ranges; and thus, the compatibility as to crystalline structure and as to hardness between the butter fat and cocoa butter are important to the chocolate maker. Certain aspects thereof, however, are outside the scope of the present invention.
The production of milk chocolate generally will follow one of several different processes. One approach is to mix a chocolate nib, together with sugar, milk powder, and cocoa butter and, after being mixed together, the mix is refined, pasted, and conched. Another approach is to mix together chocolate liquor, pulverized sugar, milk powder, and cocoa butter, followed by refining, pasting, and conching. Indeed, the milk powder which may be used in those processes may conveniently be the milk powder which is described in Applicant's copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/543,571, filed Oct. 16, 1995.
A third, very common process for the production of milk chocolate, is to mix together chocolate crumb together with cocoa butter in a mixer or paster, refining the mix, and then repasting the mix, and finally conching. The advantage of that process is that the chocolate crumb, which is in a powder form, may have been manufactured previously, up to many months previously; or, indeed, the chocolate crumb may have been manufactured in an entirely different factory or even in a different country. Another particular advantage of the use of chocolate crumb is that it has extremely good storage and keeping properties, provided that it is stored in such a manner that it will not readily pick up moisture, and it provides a product which will generally meet very strict bacteriological specifications, especially when compared with other milk products. Yet a further advantage of manufacturing chocolate crumb is that very considerable quantities may be manufactured during periods when milk productivity is high, such as during the summer, and may then be utilized for milk chocolate manufacture during the winter when the production quantities of milk may have been reduced.
Previously, milk chocolate crumb has particularly been developed, and the processes approved and adopted by manufacturers in the United Kingdom. However, it must be noted that a particular feature of milk chocolate requires that there shall be a caramel-like flavor ingredient carried into the milk chocolate formulation by the sugar constituent thereof. This has meant, heretofore, that the sugar constituent of the chocolate, or at least a portion of the sugar constituent of the chocolate, shall be at least partially caramelized; and the flavor and color of the caramelization of the sugar constituent of the chocolate will carry into the milk chocolate product when it is produced. Since milk chocolate is quite sweet, the predominant constituent thereof is sugar. Thus, flavor contributions to the milk chocolate have, heretofore, come particularly from the caramelized sugar as well as from the chocolate liquor--which will comprise cocoa butter and cocoa liquor; but if white chocolate is to be made, then cocoa liquor will not be employed. The sweetness of the milk chocolate is derived, as noted, from the sugar constituent thereof.
Traditionally, factories for the production of chocolate crumb have generally been situated in dairy regions. The general processes followed for the production of chocolate crumb, up to the present time, are as follows:
Milk is brought into the factory, filtered, cooled, and stored. Usually, the milk is then evaporated or condensed, so that the still liquid milk product contains about 30% up to 40% of total solids; it being understood that whole milk will contain about 12% milk solids, including butter fat. Sugar is added to the condensed milk, in keeping with the particular recipe of the chocolate manufacturer, and that mix is then condensed to become about 90% solids. At that time, some of the sugar constituent in the mix will begin to crystallize.
The milk and sugar concentrate is then added to cocoa liquor and kneaded, during which crystallization of the sugar will continue.
Then, the concentrate is dried at temperatures generally ranging from 75.degree. C. up to 110.degree. C. for from 4 to 8 hours. Close control is required because during the drying process caramelization of the sugar will be brought about. It follows, therefore, that the flavor of the milk chocolate which will ultimately be produced will be quite dependent upon the time and temperature at which the concentrate has been dried, and from which the degree of caramelization of the sugar is controlled.
The then prepared crumb is removed from the oven or dryer where it has been prepared. The crumb is essentially anhydrous, having less than 1% moisture.
Alternatively, instead of the concentrate having been kneaded, it may be passed to a heat exchanger evaporator. There, the solids of the concentrate are increased to about 95% or 96%, and caramelization of the sugar occurs at the same time. This process is much faster, because the cooking time is limited to about 2 to 5 minutes, de:pending on the extent of the caramelization of the sugar which is required.
A typical milk crumb composition may be essentially as follows:
cocoa liquor, about 5% by weight of the crumb composition, up to about 13.5% by weight of the crumb composition; PA1 the fat constituent carried into the crumb composition by the cocoa liquor may be from about 2.8% by weight of the crumb composition up to about 7.3% by weight thereof; PA1 about 53% of the crumb composition will be sugar; PA1 milk solids of the crumb composition will be about 32%, of which about 9.2% by weight of the crumb composition is fat; PA1 there may be limited amounts of moisture, generally below 1%; PA1 there may also be an additional amount of cocoa butter added to the crumb composition, in keeping with the present invention as described hereafter, in an amount up to about 10%; PA1 the fat content of the chocolate crumb will generally be in the range of 16.5% to about 22%; PA1 the milk solids in the chocolate crumb, not including butter fat, will generally be about 23%; and PA1 the total amount of dried milk solids and butter fat found in milk chocolate crumb will generally be in the range of about 30% to 34% by weight. PA1 (a) A determination of the total amount, in weight units, of dried milk solids to be present in the milk and sugar precursor component is made. As noted above, the entire dried milk solids content of the milk chocolate to be produced is provided by the milk and sugar precursor component being prepared. PA1 (b) A determination is made for a selected amount of caramel-like flavor ingredient to be present in the milk and sugar precursor component. As discussed above, the caramel-like flavor ingredient is ultimately carried into the milk chocolate to be produced, and provides the caramel-like flavor portion of the flavor profile thereof. PA1 (c) A selected quantity of molasses is mixed with at least a first portion of liquid milk. The quantity of molasses that is chosen is selected so as to provide the selected amount of caramel-like flavor ingredient. Moreover, the at least first portion of liquid milk comprises a first portion of :milk solids and a first portion of water, and the first portion of water is sufficient to hydrate the selected quantity of molasses. A slurry batch of hydrated molasses and liquid milk is thereby formed. PA1 (d) In the event that the weight of the first portion of milk solids in the first portion of liquid milk chosen in step (c), above, is less than the total selected amount of milk solids ultimately intended to be present in the milk and sugar precursor component, then the slurry batch is mixed with a second portion of liquid milk so that the total weight of milk solids in the first portion of liquid milk and the second portion of liquid milk, if used, becomes the total selected amount of milk solids. PA1 (e) The slurry batch from step (c) or from step (d), if used, is then dried. There is thus obtained the total weight of total milk solids as dried milk solids, together with the selected quantity of molasses as precipitate after dehydration of the slurry batch, in a dried milk and sugar precursor component. PA1 (f) Finally, the dried milk and sugar precursor component may be set aside for later use in the preparation of milk chocolate to be produced. PA1 (g) The dried milk and sugar precursor component of step (e) is mixed together with a second portion of sugar to form a sweet dried milk and sugar precursor component. In this case, the total amount of sugar in the sweet dried milk and sugar precursor component is equal to the selected amount of sugar to be present in the milk chocolate which is ultimately to be produced. PA1 (h) First, it is ensured that the total amount of sugar in the sweet dried milk and sugar precursor component of step (g), above, including the selected quantity of molasses, is in the range of 50 to 55 weight units. If not, step (g) is repeated. PA1 (i) Then, additional anhydrous butter fat is added to the sweet dried milk and sugar precursor component, if necessary, so as to bring the total amount of dried milk solids and anhydrous butter fat into the range of 30 to 34 weight units. PA1 (j) Finally, the sweet dried milk and sugar precursor component is mixed, either just prior to step (i) or just following step (i), with anhydrous cocoa butter and anhydrous cocoa liquor, if used, so as to arrive at a total presence of 8 to 16 weight units of anhydrous cocoa butter together with anhydrous cocoa liquor, if used. PA1 (a) A first portion of liquid milk is mixed with at least a first portion of brown sugar. The first portion of liquid milk comprises a first portion of milk solids and a first portion of water, and included in the milk solids there may be butter fat; the first portion of water is sufficient to hydrate the sugar. There is thus formed a slurry batch of hydrated brown sugar and liquid milk. PA1 (b) The slurry batch is mixed with a second portion of liquid milk, in the event that the weight of milk solids of the first portion of liquid milk is less than within the range of 23 to 34 weight units. Thus, the total weight of milk solids comprising the milk solids of the first portion of liquid milk and the milk solids of the second portion of liquid milk, if used, is in any event within the range of 23 to 34 weight units. A pre-crumb slurry is thereby formed. PA1 (c) The pre-crumb slurry is transferred to a conventional drier, and dried so as to obtain the total weight of milk solids as dried milk solids, together with the brown sugar. PA1 (d) The total weight of dried milk solids and brown sugar is then mixed together with a second portion of sugar, in the event that the weight of sugar of the first portion of sugar is less than within the range of 50 to 55 weight units. Thus, the total weight of sugar of the first portion of sugar and the second portion of sugar, if used, will then and in any event be within the range of 50 to 55 weight units. There is thus formed a sweet pre-crumb slurry. PA1 (e) The sweet pre-crumb slurry is then mixed together with anhydrous cocoa butter, or with anhydrous cocoa butter and anhydrous cocoa liquor, so as to arrive at the selected analysis amounts of anhydrous cocoa butter and anhydrous cocoa liquor, if used. PA1 (f) Additional anhydrous butter fat may then be added, if necessary, so as to bring the total amount of dried milk solids and anhydrous butter fat into the range of 30 to 34 weight units of the prepared chocolate crumb. PA1 (g) Finally, the prepared chocolate crumb may then be refined, if necessary, for pasting and for the further step of conching, or it may then be conched if necessary, for recovery and further processing or storage.
As noted previously, the production of milk chocolate may follow many months later than the production of the chocolate crumb, and in a different location. The chocolate crumb is mixed together with cocoa butter to form a paste, it is refined and then re-pasted, and finally it is conched so that the mixture obtains a fine chocolate with very low particle size.
Further discussion of the product and manufacture of chocolate, with particular emphasis on milk chocolate, as the industry had developed up to about 1980, is found in Chocolate, Cocoa and Confectionary Science and Technology, second edition, by Bernard W. Minifie, copyright 1980, published by AVI Publication Company, Inc., of Westport, Connecticut, U.S.A., at pages 105 through 114.
A further prior teaching of machinery for the production of chocolate crumb is MINIFIE et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,371, issued April 25, 1978. That patent teaches a continuous process for production of a crumb product, particularly chocolate crumb, where a feed stock of sugar, milk solids, a significant amount of moisture, and chocolate when required, is heated to about 125.degree. C. and condensed to have a moisture content of about 4% to 6%. A vertical column is employed, and the condensed material is maintained at its final temperature until it is transferred to a crystallizer. There, the product is moved downwardly and kneaded and, at the same time, it is cooled. This results in a crystallized particulate product, where the sugar has been caramelized to an extent governed by the temperature and dwell time.
Still further, the present inventor has provided a further batch process for the preparation of chocolate crumb, by which the same flavor profile is achieved, and with the same caramelization flavor contribution for the chocolate crumb as has been previously found in prior methods as noted above, as described in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/543,571, filed Dec. 29, 1995.
In that copending application, chocolate crumb is provided so as to have substantially the same analysis and fat profile as prior chocolate crumbs; but with higher availability of fat to enter into the fat system of the chocolate crumb. This is achieved, in keeping with the copending application, by taking only a portion of the sugar content which will be found in the chocolate crumb and hydrating it with a small portion of milk, of which the water content is just sufficient to hydrate the sugar. That hydrated sugar is then cooked or heated sufficiently to a point where a desired degree of caramelization is achieved; and there will then be sufficient caramelization to flavor an entire batch having 100% sugar contribution, but of which only a small portion of the sugar has been caramelized. The desired flavor profile for the entire batch, having the same flavor profile as prior milk chocolate crumbs, will be achieved. Moreover, the color for the entire batch will also be equivalent to prior milk chocolate crumbs.
Quite unexpectedly, however, the present inventor has determined that a desired flavor profile may be obtained without even the necessity for caramelization of sugar, and the requisite cooking or heating of the same. Rather, the desired flavor profile may be achieved by resorting instead to the use of molasses, which is derived from cane sugar, and which has the same basic chemical or molecular structure as refined white sugar but with a more or less noticeable to strong caramel-like or butterscotch flavor.
Indeed, a small presence of molasses in a very finely divided sugar batch will provide to that sugar batch a flavor which is indistinguishable from the flavor contribution achieved either by slightly caramelizing the batch of sugar or adding to it caramelized sugar. In all events, a caramel-like or, to some persons, a butterscotch flavor, will be achieved.
However, the contribution of molasses to the flavor profile may be derived either from the use of molasses per se, or by the use of brown sugar; it being noted that brown sugar is an intimate mixture of fine sugar crystals together with molasses, generally with the molasses coating the fine sugar crystals.
At this point, it is appropriate to consider the production of sugar and molasses, at least to the extent necessary for a more complete understanding of the present invention. In the first instance, while sugar may be derived from sugarcane or sugar beet, molasses--or, at least, any molasses which has a palatable taste--is derived only from sugarcane.
Traditionally, after sugarcane is harvested, and the cane stocks are stripped of leaves, they are transported to a sugar mill where cane juice is extracted from the sugarcane by crushing, shredding, and passing the crushed and shredded cane through a series of heavy rollers. After the juice is boiled and clarified, the resulting thick syrup is placed into a centrifuge and processed until sugar crystals known as raw cane sugar, and dark thick molasses, are obtained. Very often, the raw sugar is then shipped to a sugar refinery, where it is washed to remove the molasses and then dissolved into a water syrup. After filtering or other processing to remove impurities and/or any remaining coloring agents, the sugar is crystallized by being boiled in vacuum pans, washed, and centrifuged, until granulated white sugar results.
At this stage, brown sugar may be extracted from the syrup which remains after the granulated white sugar has been removed; and the brown sugar comprises fine crystals of white sugar covered with a film of colored and highly refined molasses-flavored syrup. Alternatively, it is quite common to continue the refining process until all white sugar has been obtained; and then to intimately mix the white sugar with molasses syrup, or even molasses, in varying quantities to obtain an essentially identical product comprising fine crystals of white sugar that are covered with a film of molasses-flavored syrup. The brown sugar may be graded as yellow sugar, light brown sugar, or dark brown sugar; with the flavor of the molasses constituent being more distinguishable in the darker brown sugars than in yellow or light brown sugars.
However, as noted above, the flavor profile of a sugar batch to which brown sugar or molasses has been added and the batch thoroughly mixed, will be such that a caramel-like flavor is discernible. Because flavor is not specifically a characteristic that can be measured using even the most highly sophisticated laboratory instruments, although sweetness can be readily determined, the precise flavor profile and contribution thereto by the molasses, or caramelization of sugar, become matters of personal choice as determined by the chocolate maker. The chocolate maker, obviously, is driven by his own market, and whatever flavor profiles of chocolate appeal to his customers. Nonetheless, the chocolate maker is thereby capable of making a determination of the selected amount of caramel-like flavor to be present in the milk chocolate which he intends to produce and also, therefore, to be present in a milk and sugar precursor component, or the chocolate crumb, from which the milk chocolate will ultimately be processed.
Even if white milk chocolate is to be produced, the methods and processes of the present invention may be employed. It is, of course, recognized that white milk chocolate does not actually have a white color, but may have a light beige or, more usually, an ivory color, as compared with the usual medium or slightly dark brown color of ordinary milk chocolate.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide processes for the preparation of a milk and sugar precursor component to be used :for the subsequent production of milk chocolate, or in a further extension of the processes to provide chocolate crumb. The flavor profile, or at least the contribution of a caramel-like flavor within the flavor profile, will be equivalent to prior processes; but the processes may be carried out using simpler equipment but with excellent control.
In keeping with the present invention, at least in the preparation of the milk and sugar precursor component thereof, any of skim milk, whole milk, or condensed milk, may be employed.
In keeping with further provisions of the present invention, particularly in respect of the preparation of chocolate crumb, the total amount of dried milk solids may be closely controlled, at least in part by the optional incorporation of anhydrous butter fat, so that the total amount of dried milk solids and anhydrous butter fat in the chocolate crumb may be within a selected and defined range.
Still further, the present invention provides that total fat availability may be provided, notwithstanding that in ordinary processes of chocolate crumb preparation some butter fat may be encapsulated in the serum products of whole milk as it is dried and, therefore, be unrecoverable as fat to enter the fat system of the chocolate crumb.
Finally, as noted above, a particular object or purpose of the present invention is to provide for contribution to the flavor profile in a selected manner, as determined by the chocolate manufacturer, whereby the desired caramel-like flavor is derived from molasses. The molasses may, itself, be brought into the formulation as molasses or as coating on fine sugar crystals as is found in brown sugar.